Shed Your Shadows
by FadingIntoYou
Summary: Jack has come to realize that Beth doesn't need him, any of them really...but it doesn't stop him from trying to be a person worth wanting in her life. Spoilers through 1x06


Hello strangers, I am new to writing for this show but I liked it! I usually post my links on Tumblr as well, but I've seen so much hate on this pairing (and Jack in general) that I wanted to not touch that stuff with a ten foot pole. For people saying we should be able to like whatever we want, they sure as hell like to tell you how wrong it is.

Anyway, I got this idea for a 2 part story from Unpack Your Heart by Phillip Phillips so...yeah. Any feedback or prompts would be awesome, since Tumlr didn't exactly nurture this new obsession of mine.

Read, enjoy, and tell me what you think!

* * *

There wasn't a day that went by lately that he didn't think, _damn, how the hell does she do it?_ He was amazed at the inner fire that seemed to simmer just beneath the surface, this inner strength that guided her delicate but purposeful movements. She was a sight to behold, but he knew that her demons were closing in on her, on all of them if he was being honest with himself. He'd read the file; Ray was a sick son of a bitch. If he couldn't have Beth, _Michelle, _no one could…including her family. He isolated her the only way he knew how; killing her loved ones and bringing her entire world screeching to a halt. He knew it was only a matter of time before Ray and Perry targeted the four of them, and that had him worried for Amanda, for Ethan. He was a father, no matter how long it took him to get to this point, and he didn't want to see his loved ones harmed because of him. It was selfish to want to keep everyone safe, but he couldn't imagine not helping Beth. She was his boss, someone he'd say has become a friend, and the guilt would eat him alive if her blood ended up on his hands. He knew what Janice and Ben had been muttering about before, but it wasn't like that for her. They were a team and she let him in because he refused to be shut out. He'd pushed past her walls because he knew she needed someone to prove they were worth the effort, worth the vulnerability to keep them close. He was honored; there were no two ways about it.

"See? This is what I was talking about man…"

Jack flinched, realizing he'd been looking in the direction of Beth's office while he'd been off in his own head. And obviously, Ben wasn't the only one to notice. Beth was staring at him steadily, tilting her head to the side as if to ask if everything was okay. He shook his head, smiling slightly at her as he brought his right hand up to rub the back of his neck. He was feeling embarrassed and was relieved when she smiled back, waving two fingers at him with a pen between them.

"You are so gone dude"

"Ben, isn't there something…anything else that you could be doing right now?"

Ben just looked up at him and smiled, lightly punching him in the arm as he backed away, picking up his jacket off the back of his chair.

"Look, all I'm saying is that Beth's going through a lot right now-"

"I know that Ben, I'm well aware-"

"You don't get it do you? This, her letting you in, it's a big deal. It took her almost a year to rely on Janice, and almost as long for me. You got through to her; she chose to make you apart of her life. Just, don't screw with her trust Jack"

"I wouldn't do that," Jack shot back, insulted at the insinuation. Ben was poking a sore spot and he knew it, the smug look said it all.

"Then we have nothing else to talk about, so that means I'm going home. Make sure she gets home safe, will ya? Janice would do it, but you know she's still feeling sick. I'm gonna drop by and see if she needs anything, I'll see you guys in the morning"

Ben thumped Jack on his back as he passed him, saluting him mockingly as he made his way to the elevator. Jack chuckled, the heat from his neck and face finally receding as he drew his hands up and over his face. He was tired, not physically but mentally. Being on alert all the time made him edgy and cranky, he didn't know how Beth managed to not bite his head off this week. He was going to go with the patience of a saint.

He strode across the room, his jacket already on as he leaned against her doorframe, waiting good-naturedly for her to acknowledge his presence when she was ready. She looked up a minute later, closing the report she was working on as she waved him in, putting the folder in a drawer as he drooped into a chair opposite her. She closed it and sighed, her elbows on her desk as she put her head in her hands. She moved them back and into her hair, looking over at him tiredly as she leaned back in her chair. She crossed her arms below her chest loosely, leaning her head back against her chair, just enjoying the silence that surrounded them.

Jack couldn't help but look at the strong pulse that drummed under the thin skin of her neck, suddenly struck by just how tired she must be. She was relaxed, and he was grateful that she let him close enough to see it. He didn't want to jeopardize what she was giving; asking for anything else would be greedy.

"Jack, you're staring again"

He could feel his neck flare with heat, much like it did ten minutes ago. She hadn't moved a muscle, but she'd known he was watching her. He'd have to be more careful, she was entirely too sharp for his own good.

"Just appreciating the scenery," he muttered, and she brought her head forward just enough to raise an eyebrow at him. He winked back at her and she snorted, leaning her head back again as he chuckled. He sat back in his chair, crossing one ankle over the other as he watched Beth bring her gaze back to him.

"So, anything planned for tonight?" she asked, uncrossing her arms as she rose, grabbing her purse and coat from behind her desk. He got to his feet as she neared the door, motioning for her to go first as he closed it behind them.

"I was thinking Korean and the rest of that bottle of red Janice left at your place a couple days ago," he replied, waiting beside her for the elevator. She turned to face him, her armor coming back up as he saw the way she looked at him blankly.

"Look Jack, I appreciate you coming by, but you don't have to"

"I never said I did"

"I just, don't want you to feel obligated to watch over me. I'm a big girl, I'll be just fine," she said, stepping on to the empty elevator and pressing the button for the lobby as he stood beside her silently. They watched the numbers count down, and just as it got to the fourth floor, Jack finally spoke.

"I don't feel bad for you, I just want to make sure you're okay for my own piece of mind. Is that really so bad?"

Beth just looked at him, not sure how to reply. She didn't want to offend him if he was being genuine, but it was hard to accept someone caring about her this time around. She was scarred, she had so many issues it wasn't even funny, and he still wanted to share the burden. He didn't deserve her lashing out at him, or burying his concern under sarcasm. When the doors opened again, he motion in front of him and she walked out, Jack joining her side as they strode to their cars. They came to her car and he awkwardly waved as she unlocked her door and threw her things inside, coming to stand behind her open door as he began to walk away from her.

"Can we have Mexican instead? I'm craving steak tacos," she said a bit louder, putting an arm on the top of her door as he turned to look back at her. He stuffed his hands in his pockets, shrugging his shoulders as he smirked at her.

"Yeah, I can do Mexican. Your place in a half hour?" he asked, hoping she'd say yes. Their newly formed friendship was important to him, she was important to him.

"Don't forget the guacamole this time Jack, or I'm not letting you in," she threw back at him, closing her door as she heard his laughter ring through the garage. He was walking backwards away from her, smiling as she backed out and drove away. It wasn't until she hit the highway that she realized she was still smiling.

* * *

Like it? I hope so, but on to the next chapter!


End file.
